Una banshee en la ciudad
by Lu Lein
Summary: Todas las leyendas y los mitos tienen algo de verdad. Esas criaturas aparecen en noches oscuras y en callejones solitarios, cuando estés solo, ellos estarán ahí para ti. Esa noche... Yamato y un misterioso ser... /One-Shot. ADV: Universo alterno.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí sino a Kishimoto-sensei, si así fuera ya tendría armado un raro triángulo amoroso entre Kakashi, Hinata y Yamato. Solo la trama es mía, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

**Espero que les guste y si dejan review les contesto por MP :) Muchas gracias!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_Señora de las hadas" o "mujer de las colinas". En la mitología celta irlandesa, las banshees son enviadas del inframundo y advierten con sus llantos la proximidad de una muerte._

**Una Banshee en la ciudad…**

* * *

**.**

El despertador taladra los oídos del buen Yamato; un hombre joven que apenas tiene un año dando clases en la escuela de la ciudad. Para todos sus alumnos, él es un maestro ejemplar y muy querido… o eso es lo que le hacen creer sus inteligentes alumnillos que logran que les revise la tarea algunos días después de lo debido con una excusa súper espectacular.

Llegó muy temprano al salón, siempre con media hora de anticipación como buen profesional que es. El primer grupo de alumnos acababan de llegar; los cuchicheadores del fondo, él los reconoció de inmediato.

— ¿Una Banshee? ¿Estás seguro Konohamaru?

— ¡Te digo que sí! ¡Mi primo Naruto la vio! Dijo que era preciosa.

— Tu primo Naruto dista mucho de ser realista.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste, imbécil?!

— Oigan, cálmense chicos. –Yamato alzó la voz.

— ¡Yamato-sensei, dígale a este zopenco que las banshee's sí existen! –corrió Konohamaru frente al escritorio de su maestro.

— Konohamaru-kun, verás… – Yamato intentaba idear algo para que las dos partes quedaran en paz, pero conociendo al extremista y vándalo de Konohamaru sabía que para él o le daban total y absolutamente la razón o iba a estar con el tema toda la santa semana. –Las banshee's son solo un mito, pero ya vez lo que dicen, todo mito tiene algo de verdad.

— ¿Lo ven idiotas? ¡Yamato-sensei dice que sí existen! –afirmó Konohamaru gritando para después soltar una sonora carcajada, burlándose de los otros abiertamente.

— ¡No es verdad! –reclamó otro niño.

— Si no me creen, vamos al callejón Kanade, a ver si se atreven… miedositos. –los retó el revoltoso.

— Basta, a sus lugares, chicos. –les ordenó Yamato intentando calmarlos. –Y quiero que hagan una plana en su cuaderno…

— ¡A las 12 de la noche, este viernes, hoooy! –interrumpió Konohamaru poniendo como ultimátum.

— ¡Suficiente! –Yamato entrecerró los ojos, golpeando el escritorio con la mano. –Todos ustedes hagan una plana de "La comunicación se hizo para dialogar, no para pelear", tú; Konohamaru, haz cinco planas.

— ¡Pero…!

— ¿Ah, quieres seis?

— Ya voy, sensei. –se enfurruñó volviendo a su asiento y sacando su cuaderno de mala gana.

La mañana después de aquella dramatización continuó de manera normal. Primero vieron un poco de historia… la mitad del alumnado estaba dormitando al leer el primer párrafo. Después pasaron a algo más divertido, según Yamato; ciencias naturales. Estaban estudiando los árboles y por alguna razón Yamato tenía una extraña afición por ellos. Siguieron matemáticas, algo de civismo, un poco de educación física y ya para salir español.

Otro día más.

¿Prepararía algo de comer en su casa o era mejor llegar por algo a Ichiraku Ramen? Lo meditaba, si su amigo Kakashi estaba en Ichiraku, antes de que se diera cuenta él mismo estaría pagando una cuenta muy larga… por alguna razón Kakashi sabía manejar perversamente las mentes humanas, en especial la de Yamato.

Mejor ir a casa; a su departamento más exactamente.

No tenía ganas de ver gente a pesar de que era viernes y la semana había sido muy ajetreada, así que quería estar solo, dormir mucho sin preocuparse por nadie. Qué bueno que no tenía novia… ¡por favor! Ni él se lo creía realmente. Solo intentaba sentirse un poco menos patético.

Era soltero, sin familia (huérfano), con pocos amigos, un trabajo donde apenas le pagaban lo justo y para colmo, aún no le alcanzaba para comprarse una televisión, apenas y tenía un viejo radio. En realidad, era bueno que no tuviera muchos amigos, seguramente se reirían del estado en el que estaba su deplorable departamento.

_Viernes santo, nunca te vayas._ Fue lo que pensaba Yamato mientras intentaba dormir en su colchón cuando el silencio lo arrullaba hasta que unos insistentes toquidos le interrumpieron y lo hicieron gruñir con fastidio, era demasiado amable como para ignorar que alguien interesado estaba llamando a su puerta, así que odiándose y todo, se levantó y fue a abrir. Y para su colmo, era Kakashi Hatake; el número uno en hacerle perder conversaciones sin que él se diera cuenta cuándo ni cómo. La mirada desdeñosa de Yamato lo interrogó sobre qué quería.

— Vamos al bar esta noche, yo pago –sonrió Kakashi bajo ese fastidioso cubre bocas que siempre llevaba puesto.

— Sí, como no –musitó con sarcasmo Yamato mientras cerraba la puerta, pero antes, Kakashi detuvo la puerta con la mano.

— Vamos, hermano, me lo debes –insistió dulcificando su voz.

— No soy tu hermano y no te debo nada –lo miró ceñudo –Tengo mucho sueño y me dirigía a dormirme lo que resta de la tarde…

— ¿QUÉ? –declaró Kakashi con los ojos saltones – ¡Serás aburrido, hombre! ¡Es viernes! ¿Qué tal esto? Más tarde vengo por ti y nos la pasamos bien.

— ¿Por qué mejor no se lo pides a Obito? –se quejó.

— ¡Oh! ¿Qué veo? ¿Estás celoso, Yamato?

— No… – y de verdad no lo estaba.

— ¡Lo estás! –se rió Kakashi –No pensé que fueras tan sensible.

— No lo soy…

— Como sea, a las diez paso por ti –dijo Kakashi dándose la vuelta para irse.

— No lo creo, no quiero ver tu cara aquí, Kakashi… – le gritó a lo lejos mientras salía una señora del departamento contiguo y se le quedaba viendo raro porque prácticamente le estaba gritando a nadie –Je je, le gritaba a un amigo –se excusó nerviosamente.

— Sí, claro –dijo la señora sin creerle nada, discriminándolo con la mirada mientras pasaba por el pasillo, muy de lejitos de él, no fuera que la loquera se transmitiera.

Yamato cerró la puerta y luego se dejó caer pesadamente en un sillón. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que quedar como un ridículo frente a todos? A veces pensaba que le gustaría parecerse un poco a Kakashi, quien siempre vivía tranquilo sin que absolutamente nada le preocupara aún si la situación era de vida o muerte. Pero no, la responsabilidad estaba tatuada en cada centímetro de la piel del castaño.

La responsabilidad era su cruz… y Kakashi también.

Durmió, durmió y durmió sin preocuparse de que Kakashi viniera. Si lograba despertarlo, solo muerto abandonaría su condenado departamento. A eso de las diez y media escuchó unos leves toquidos en su puerta, demasiado débiles para que fueran de un hombre así que con curiosidad fue a abrir.

— Hola –lo saludó una tierna chica de cabello castaño corto – Mi primo Kakashi me envió por ti.

Se trataba de Ayame. La chica traía un lindo vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras.

— ¿Ah, sí? –rió levemente, sonriéndole a la chica mientras por dentro pensaba en lo malnacido que podía ser el peligris, el maldito sabía cómo jugar sus cartas perfectamente. Cuando Kakashi de verdad quería que Yamato fuera a alguna parte utilizaba a Ayame.

Lo que sucedía era que Yamato tenía a Ayame-chan y a su padre en gran estima porque cuando era pequeño vivió un tiempo con ellos en un hogar de clase media donde conoció por primera vez el calor de una casa, un techo y una comida caliente, hasta que luego el gobierno reclamó al niño como suyo y se los quitó.

— ¿Ya estás listo? –inquirió ella.

Yamato por supuesto que no estaba listo, solo traía el pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa blanca desfajada con una corbata azul rey, a final de cuentas, estaba presentable así que…

— Sí, solo permíteme traer mi cartera.

— No la lleves –le pidió Ayame –Sé por experiencia lo controlador que puede ser Kakashi-baka, así que mejor no la lleves.

— De acuerdo –Yamato se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para ir por la llave, entonces cerró la puerta y se fueron. Al salir del edificio se encontró con el auto rojo de Ayame, un viejo golf.

Al subir, Ayame encendió el radio y luego aceleró. Mientras conducían, Yamato no dejaba de sentirse un poco nervioso. Ayame siempre le había gustado un poco, pero por respeto a su padre y a ella, jamás se había atrevido a darle ninguna señal. Varias veces Kakashi le había dicho que si él quería, podía hablar con Ayame, pero Yamato siempre le dijo que no.

Dieron vuelta y luego tomaron una calle solitaria y oscura; era el barrio donde decían que las niñas que fueran solas, desaparecían para siempre.

— Listo – Ayame aparcó frente al colorido bar –Que te diviertas –lo animó.

— ¿Tú no vienes? –preguntó con desilusión.

— Esta vez no, es viernes y hay mucho trabajo en el restaurant.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Necesitan ayuda?

— No te preocupes, estamos bien –le aseguró sonriendo angelicalmente. –Vete ya, que ligues mucho –le deseó.

Yamato sonrió de medio lado por las ocurrencias de la noble castaña.

— Gracias, Ayame. Suerte esta noche –se despidió Yamato antes de cerrar la portezuela. Se quedó un momento ahí para vigilar que Ayame diera vuelta en "u" y llegara hasta la carretera iluminada sin interrupciones, una vez seguro de ello entró al bar.

Enseguida la música taladró sus oídos y amenazó con reventar sus tímpanos, pero rápidamente los oídos de él se acostumbraron al ruido caótico. El lugar estaba a reventar, con humo de cigarro por todas partes y luces de neón, olores a cerveza, vino y alguna que otra cosa mala. Por las mesas de billar estaba Kakashi con Obito y Anko. Respiró con cansancio y fue hacia ellos.

— ¡Miren quién llegó! –Anko gritó y corrió hasta lanzarse sobre Yamato.

— ¿Q-qué tal te va, Anko? –la saludó nervioso, de alguna manera, el que Anko olvidara sus proporciones para dar abrazos fuertes le hacía sentir un escuincle asustado por haber visto de más a una chica. Anko era… ¿Cómo explicarlo? El tipo de chica ruidosa, condenadamente sexy y libertina y sobre todo llena de confianza en sí misma que todo chico quisiera tener como amiga… excepto Yamato.

— Ya suéltalo, Anko, lo vas a asfixiar con tus dos subnormales gigantescas amigas –se burló un peligris de lentes; Kabuto.

— ¡Oye! ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, cuatro ojos de mierda! –le gritó Kakashi empujándolo fuertemente, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Eso era una de las pocas cosas buenas de Kakashi, que si uno de sus amigos estaba en problemas era de armas tomar. Kakashi nunca abandonaba a sus amigos, así tuviera las de perder en una pelea callejera, él se quedaba hasta el final y se entrometía en la pelea por un amigo aun sabiendo que lo iban a mandar bien morado al hospital.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –llegó Guren corriendo a interponerse entre Kabuto y Kakashi – ¿Acabas de llegar y ya nos estás molestando?

— ¡Él empezó! –gruñó Kakashi acercándose peligrosamente a Guren.

— ¡Hey, atrás estúpido! –lo empujó Hidan.

— Ya, Kakashi, olvídalo, mejor vamos a pasárnosla bien –le dijo Anko deteniéndolo del brazo y jalándolo. –Vamos, no te dejes provocar por esos ineptos.

Kakashi, Obito, Anko y Yamato prefirieron irse a otro rincón del bar, olvidando el mal momento, entonces se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron cerveza y botanas. Platicaban sobre temas estúpidos y alguna que otra anécdota "+18" de Anko.

Yamato estaba logrando sobrellevar esa noche solo hasta que sonó "i love rock n' roll" de Joan Jett; la canción favorita de Anko. La chica gritó de la emoción y jaló a Yamato al centro del bar donde había una pista de baile.

Yamato insistió en que no sabía bailar, pero eso a Anko no le importó un pepino y bailó alrededor de él toda la canción entera y cinco más mientras Kakashi y Obito se reían a carcajadas de la situación embarazosa de Yamato, era una escena que se repetía cada que Yamato iba al bar y nunca se cansaban de verlo bailar como un nervioso caballo parado.

Al paso de dos horas, Yamato argumentó que ya tenía que irse.

— ¡Pero hombre, si apenas es media noche y aparte mañana es sábado! –se quejó Anko.

— Es que mañana tengo que ir a unos cursos de pedagogía –mintió Yamato intentando salvarse. La vez pasada se había puesto ebrio a más no poder y había despertado con una chica que no conocía en un lugar que no conocía y en un país que tampoco conocía en ese entonces, pero que resultó ser México. Y no quería volver a pasar por el mismo trauma.

Anko refunfuñó enojada de que Yamato ya tuviera que irse.

— En verdad lo siento, pero ya me tengo que ir. Sigan divirtiéndose –les recomendó el castaño mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Anko también se levantó con la finalidad de despedirse de él.

—Espero verte aquí el próximo viernes –le susurró en el oído y luego le dio un apretado beso en los labios que dejó atónito a Yamato.

— H-hasta otro día –prometió Yamato nervioso y luego se dio la vuelta y corrió como un venado asustado entre toda la multitud, chocando con algunas personas.

Los tres amigos que quedaban en el bar se rieron de la reacción de Yamato y siguieron pasándola bien.

A pesar de todo, Yamato salió en sus cinco sentidos del bar y comenzó a caminar por aquél barrio oscuro iluminado con lámparas que parecían cerillos comidos por la negrura de la noche.

Al dar vuelta por una calle vio el nombre de ésta, "Callejón Kanade". Era la calle por donde supuestamente aparecía la mentada Banshee que decía su alumno Konohamaru. Aquél callejón parecía ser un atajo a la terminal de taxis, así que lo tomó sin mayor preámbulos. Caminó muy bien los primeros veinte pasos, pero luego un indescriptible suspenso lo invadió repentinamente. Sintió un poco de miedo por aquella calle tan oscura y libre de ruido. Era un silencio espantoso, un silencio que parecía rajar la piel humana. Transpiró mucho y se imaginó miles de escenarios en donde él moría mutilado, violado, despellejado y desnudo en aquél callejón. Intentó calmarse, ya faltaba poco hasta que un ruido detrás de él lo hizo voltear hacia atrás con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

— ¿Q… quién anda ahí? –preguntó con la voz temblorosa.

Escuchó unos pasos pequeños y que alguien agitaba unos arbustos a lo lejos.

— ¡No es gracioso, imbécil! –chilló Yamato sin moverse. Tan fácil era correr de ahí y estar a salvo, pero no, el cuerpo de Yamato estaba congelado del miedo – ¿Quién… quién anda ahí?

— ¡FREDDY KRUGER! –gritó un diminuto ser oscuro frente a él con la voz de un metalero.

Yamato lanzó un fuerte grito de terror digno de un Oscar y cayó patéticamente sobre su trasero sin parar de gritar horrorizado. De repente unas risillas de niños se dejaron escuchar, entonces vio que aquél diminuto ser encendió una linterna y puso la luz sobre su rostro.

— ¡Lo asusté, sensei! –se carcajeó Konohamaru de él.

— ¡Eso fue genial, Konohamaru! –se rió un joven rubio de ojos azules, acompañado de otros tres niños y de otro muchacho de su edad con pelo oscuro. Todos encendieron sus lámparas, ayudando a que hubiera más luz.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señor? –Sasuke, con su rostro inexpresivo, le tendió la mano.

— No lo sé, pregúntaselo a mis pantalones –contestó el sensei mientras intentaba calmar los latidos de su pobre corazón y se apoyaba en Sasuke para ponerse de pie – ¿Quieren explicarme qué carajos hacen aquí?

— ¡Esperamos a que aparezca la Banshee! –informó Konohamaru entusiasmado.

Yamato lo vio con ganas de ahorcarlo.

— Sí, y luego lo vimos, sensei –dijo el rubio; Naruto –Konohamaru dijo que lo conocía y fue tras usted y lo asustó, lo siento, no pude detenerlo antes de que lo hiciera –se disculpó sonriendo nerviosamente.

— Sí, claro, a otro perro con ese hueso. De verdad que los jóvenes de ahora no tienen qué hacer, ¡y ustedes! –les habló a Naruto y Sasuke –Por ser los mayores deberían poner un buen ejemplo a los menores, no son horas de que unos niños anden por la calle solos, debería darles vergüenza.

— Oh, pero no estamos solos –dijo el rubio inocentemente. – ¿Ve ese carro de allá? Es mi mamá esperando por nosotros, hasta nos prestó su cámara para que fotografiáramos a la Banshee.

Yamato miró a Naruto con una gotita de sudor en su frente. No sabía quién estaba peor, si Naruto o su madre. Ahora entendía que lo de Konohamaru venía de familia.

— Váyanse de inmediato a sus casas, ya es muy tarde, les aseguro que esa tal Banshee solo es una historia para atraer señoritas curiosas por este barrio, ahora vayan con la señora y sáquenla de este barrio de mala muerte –les aconsejó Yamato.

— El señor tiene razón, larguémonos de aquí, ya llevamos dos horas sin ver nada, esta tal Banshee no existe –dijo Sasuke caminando hacia el auto.

— Sí, vámonos –dijo Naruto convencido de lo que decía Yamato –Vamos chiquillos, le diré a mamá que se detenga en la pizzería.

— ¡De lujo! –gritaron los niños emocionados, siguiendo a Naruto como si fuera el flautista de Hamelin.

Yamato se preguntó si la señora estaría tan trastocada como para llevar a unos pequeños a la mitad de la noche a comer pizza.

Bueno, al menos ya se habían ido y él podía reanudar su camino.

Un minuto… ¡¿por qué los muy malagradecidos no le ofrecieron un aventón?!

Yamato se dio de golpecitos en la frente por no haber sido más inteligente como para pedir ayuda. Pero de todas formas ya no faltaba mucho para la estación de taxis.

Dio el primer paso para largarse de allí cuando escuchó un sonido ligero. De repente el viento empezó a ser más fuerte y pudo jurar que el barrio se puso más oscuro.

— Solo fue el viento –se dijo Yamato dando el segundo paso para irse cuando nuevamente se detuvo.

Sus oídos escucharon perfectamente un leve sollozo.

Un… sollozo…

Los vellos se le erizaron y sintió que algo helado le recorría la espina dorsal; el miedo. Abrió grandes los ojos, volteando a todas partes. A su alrededor solo había viejos edificios de ladrillos con algunas escaleras metálicas, arbustos descuidados y gigantes árboles sin sombra.

De pronto, otro sollozo, esta vez más fuerte, más cerca.

El sonido había provenido del edificio que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

"_Puede que alguien esté en problemas"_ pensó, intentando convencerse de eso.

Con un miedo atroz pero fiel a la maldita responsabilidad que tenía con la sociedad, Yamato empezó a dar pasos torpes hacia el edificio contiguo, orando para que lo que fuera que viera, fuera humano.

Al estar al otro lado de la acera pudo distinguir un velo blanco sobre una de las escaleras, parecía ser un vestido. Entre más se acercaba, más podía distinguir mejor lo que veía.

Sobre el vestido blanco había una larga cabellera lisa de color oscuro, se trataba de una joven de fisionomía delgada que le daba la espalda mientras sollozaba lastimosamente. Yamato no se acercó mucho a ella, se detuvo cuando llegó hasta la acera.

—O-oye, ¿te sucede a-algo? –tartamudeó. A pesar de que estaba seguro de que solo se trataba de una chica llorando, el que estuviera de espaldas sin mostrar su rostro y aparte descalza eran puntos que no le dejaban del todo tranquilo.

La chica de la oscuridad lentamente giró su rostro y Yamato se encontró con la cara más angelical que había visto en su vida. Era de piel blanca como la luna, brillante y suave, con unos ojos que casi parecían blancos de no ser por el pálido lila que tenían, su nariz era delgada y su boca pequeña. Lo miraba inocentemente, como si fuera una niña tímida. Los rastros de lágrimas seguían marcados en su rostro.

El verle la cara le hizo sentirse un poco más tranquilo. Tal vez solo se había perdido…

— ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Estás herida… o perdida? –inquirió Yamato dando unos pasos hacia ella.

— ¡No se acerque! –chillo ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza y Yamato se detuvo enseguida, alarmado.

— Esta bien, lo siento –se disculpó enseguida – ¿Qué haces aquí? No es un lugar para una señorita.

La bella chica lo miró con confusión.

— ¿Qué es una "señorita"?

— ¿Eh? –exclamó él, preguntándose por qué ella no conocía una palabra tan fácil — Es una mujer pequeña, como tú.

— ¿Cómo yo? –levantó una ceja, olvidándose de llorar por un momento –Pero yo no soy una señorita o una mujer pequeña… yo soy una Banshee –musitó con voz delicada y fina, mirándolo tiernamente con sus ojos llorosos.

— ¿Banshee? –Yamato la miro con ojos incrédulos – ¿Estás en una broma con Konohamaru y sus amigos, verdad? ¿Eh? ¿Eh? –la acuso señalándola con el dedo índice haciendo que la chica lo mirara como si fuera un loco.

— No, humano –negó.

Yamato la escrutó con la mirada, realmente no parecía que estaba mintiendo.

— Si no es una broma, ¿entonces por qué llorabas?

— Porque estaba anunciando una muerte –respondió como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo, al menos para ella lo era.

Por unos segundos él no dijo nada, mirándola con suma duda.

— ¿Ah, sí? –sonrió de medio lado falsamente – ¿Y esperas que te crea eso? –preguntó empezando a enojarse – Escucha niña, será mejor que regreses a tu casa, este barrio es muy peligroso para chicas como tú, ya basta de jueguitos. Yo voy justo ahora a la estación de taxis, puedes acompañarme a tomar uno para que no vayas sola. ¿Está bien?

La chica se le quedó viendo con cara de "¿qué cosa dijiste?".

— ¡Andando, vamos! No tengo todo tu tiempo –vociferó mientras se daba la vuelta para continuar con su camino, pero no escuchó que la chica del vestido blanco lo siguiera – ¡Camina! –se volvió para apurarla pero ya no había nadie.

Yamato volteó a todas partes, pero el callejón Kanade estaba solitario, silencioso y oscuro como hace un rato, no había ningún rastro de la chica. Y pensando el "más vale aquí corrió que aquí quedó", Yamato continuó su camino dando pasos más largos y rápidos para llegar a la estación te taxis cuanto antes.

* * *

**.**

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, Yamato despertó con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, preguntándose si los acontecimientos de la noche anterior habían sido una mera jugarreta de su embriaguez. Prefirió no darle mucha importancia, después de todo, al menos no había terminado en algún lugar desconocido.

Era sábado y casi no se le antojaba hacer nada en todo el día más que estar acostado viendo películas. Sintió hambre y mejor se levantó para hacerse un cereal con leche. Se sentó en el sofá y encendió el radio en la estación de noticias.

_¡Qué calor! 40°C en la ciudad, prenda el ventilador enseguida, querido radio escucha._

_Vamos a más noticias locales. Un occiso en el Barrio Jinsei… me pregunto cuándo no… Esta vez se trata de un joven de aparentemente 24 años que responde al nombre de Uchiha Obito…_

Al escucharlo, Yamato tosió fuertemente, casi ahogándose con el cereal. Enseguida se levantó y subió el volumen del radio.

… _encontrándolo en el callejón Kanade. Esta mañana unos policías que rondaban por el barrio en su guardia rutinaria dieron con el cadáver del joven encontrándolo con heridas de cuchillo en el abdomen, el jovencito murió desangrado. Las peleas callejeras en el Barrio Jinsei están a la orden del día, por favor jóvenes, no transiten por ese lugar. Qué lamentable suceso. En fin, pasando a otra noticias, el alcalde de la ciudad; Namikaze Minato…_

Yamato apagó el radio quedándose con la boca abierta sin poder creerlo.

Obito estaba muerto.

¿Dónde estarían Kakashi y Anko? Con una resaca marca diablo seguramente, pero, ¿ya se habrían dado cuenta?

— _Porque estaba anunciando una muerte –respondió como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo, al menos para ella lo era._

Recordó la voz dulce de la chica del vestido blanco.

Yamato pensó un momento.

La chica rara estaba en el callejón Kanade donde Obito había muerto acuchillado. ¿No sería que…? No, ¿qué razones tendría la chica para matar a Obito? ¿O acaso ella era miembro de alguna pandilla que actuaba como "la chica llorona" para atraer a algún idiota? Yamato no lo sabía, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro, era que muy probablemente la chica al menos había visto algo.

No se animó a regresar por el callejón Kanade. Prefirió terminar de desayunar tranquilamente y luego darse una ducha fría para despejar su mente. Apenas salió miró el reloj y luego se recostó en la cama. Eran las doce del mediodía. Enseguida unos toquidos insistentes en su puerta lo hicieron levantarse a la velocidad de un rayo y abrir para ver quién era.

— ¡Yamato! –apenas abrió la puerta cuando Anko se abalanzó sobre él llorando desconsoladamente. Yamato la abrazó y luego vio que Kakashi venía tras ella con un semblante sumamente serio y vestido con un elegante traje negro –Pasen chicos –exclamó.

— ¿Es que ya sabes lo que pasó? –inquirió Kakashi al ver a Yamato triste.

— Lo escuché en el radio.

— ¿Y por qué no estás vestido? –le reclamó el peliplateado –El funeral ya ha empezado.

— Lo siento, en el radio no anunciaron nada del funeral.

— ¿Y no pudiste haberme llamado, estúpido? –se enojó Kakashi levantando la voz.

— ¡Basta! –gritó Anko con los ojos llorosos – No importa nada, a Obito no le habría gustado que estuviéramos discutiendo.

— Tienes razón –asintió Hatake –Lo siento, Yamato, hoy no me siento bien.

— Descuida. ¿Me esperan a que me cambie?

Rápidamente Yamato los dejó en su pequeña sala mientras sacaba su traje negro y una corbata. Mientras se abotonaba la camisa azul rey no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por lo que Kakashi le había dicho. Tenía razón, ¿por qué no había hecho nada más que ducharse y quedarse acostado? ¿es que acaso Obito no significaba nada para él? No… tonterías, ¿qué era lo que estaba pensando? Claro que Obito significaba algo, al igual que Anko y Kakashi… a pesar de ser un trío que siempre lo metían en problemas y le hacían hacer cosas que no querían eran sus amigos y sabía que ellos darían la vida por él sin dudarlo.

Sin más cavilaciones, Yamato salió de su departamento junto a sus dos amigos rumbo al funeral de Uchiha Obito. Yamato vino saliendo de allí a eso de las ocho y veinte de la noche luego de que Anko le recomendara irse ya que él tenía trabajo mañana. Yamato había insistido en que no había problema con el trabajo, que podía faltar pero luego Kakashi lo convenció de que Anko tenía razón. "Eres el único responsable de nuestro grupito, nada de faltar al trabajo señorito" le había dicho con una sonrisa melancólica.

Yamato salió de lugar luego de darles el pésame a los señores Uchiha. Se guardó las manos en las bolsas, lo que le dio una apariencia más apagada de lo que ya era. Llegó a la estación de taxis y se subió a uno.

— ¿A dónde, joven? –le preguntó el taxista.

— A los departamentos Kashan… no, al barrio Jinsei en el callejón Kanade –musitó decidido a investigar un poco. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo pero sentía que se lo debía a Obito.

El taxista lo dejó al inicio del callejón y luego dio vuelta en U. Yamato caminó a paso normal hacia donde había visto a la chica de belleza nocturna. En las escaleras metálicas no había nada así que se acercó y subió por las mismas, buscándola. Se adentró entonces a un cuarto que olía a rancio y que estaba lleno de polvo, telarañas, tablas rotas y viejos artefactos descompuestos, además, cualquier rendija por la que pudiese entrar luz había sido tapada con tablas de madera. Hacía mucho que aquellos departamentos no se usaban debido a las fallas en la construcción que tenían, lo que los devaluó a tal grado que nadie los compro y el dueño los dejó ahí solos.

— Oye, ¿estás aquí, chica rara? –le preguntó al vacío y para su sorpresa le respondieron enseguida. Yamato escuchó un muy leve sollozo apenas audible en el último cuarto del pasillo. ¿Sería otro truco? Un poco asustado, Yamato extrajo de su calceta una pequeña navaja que siempre llevaba consigo para las emergencias. Con la filosa navaja en su mano se atrevió a continuar por el pasillo oscuro.

Llegó hasta la puerta y giró la perilla lentamente, luego, le dio una patada a la puerta abriéndola de golpe, apuntando su navaja a todas partes como si fuera una pistola. Yamato soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio al ver que no había nadie en aquél cuarto viejo y polvoso, tal vez solo había sido alguna alucinación auditiva ya que estaba muy nervioso y cansado aquél día.

Con gran alivio y con una casi ligera sonrisa se dio media vuelta para irse hasta que dio media vuelta y sus ojos se abrieron extravagantemente cuando observó a la chica del vestido blanco con su largo cabello peinado hacia atrás, viéndolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos pálidos como su piel.

Los latidos del corazón de él se dispararon enseguida y Yamato soltó un grito ahogado, cayéndose hacia atrás e intentando recordar que tenía que respirar para vivir.

— ¿T… T… Tú? –tartamudeó Yamato.

— Buenas tardes –saludó la chica con suma cortesía.

Yamato ahora que la tenía tan cerca pudo observarla mejor. Estaba delgada y sus muñecas estaban huesudas, sus dedos largos y de aspecto fino tenían las uñas largas y negras; recortadas en forma rectangular. Sus pies sucios seguían descalzos con algunas pequeñas cortadas en forma de rayas derechas enfiladas de cuatro en cuatro con una línea atravesada. Cuando hubieron pasado algunos segundos en los que la chica no se movió para nada, Yamato se relajó un poco y se preguntó qué contabilizaban las heridas de los pies de ella. Dejando eso de lado, recordó a qué había venido hasta allí. Obito.

— H… hey… ¿Sabes qué fue lo que pasó ayer por la noche en el callejón? ¿H-haz visto algo?

— Hai –contestó de forma dulce y simple, mirándolo fijamente como si ella fuera una estatua.

Yamato esperó, pero ella no abrió la boca.

— ¿Y quisieras decírmelo? –inquirió Yamato continuando tirado en el suelo.

— Hai.

Pero la chica extraña no respondió nada más.

— Dime ahora qué pasó la noche anterior en el callejón Kanade –corrigió Yamato.

— Anoche, una hermana mía lloró mucho a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada. Entonces escuché gritos y fui a ver por curiosidad. En efecto, estaban apuñalando a un chico.

— ¿Tú los viste? ¡¿Quiénes eran?! –le exigió Yamato olvidándose de su miedo, se levantó y le puso atención a ella.

— No lo sé, no los conocía. Pero a uno le quedaban 30 días y al otro 23 horas.

— ¿Qué? –soltó Yamato confundido – ¿A qué te refieres con 30 días y 23 horas?

— ¿A qué más va a ser? Al tiempo de vida –contestó como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

— ¿Tiempo de… vida? –Yamato se quedó quieto sin saber a bien cómo reaccionar. Lo pensó mejor, lo analizo… — ¿Eres demente?

— ¿Demente? No lo sé.

Yamato se alejó de ella dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Quién soy? Ya te lo había dicho. Soy una banshee.

— ¿Una banshee?

— Un ser que cuando llora anuncia una muerte.

— ¿Anunciar una muerte? –La sangre de Yamato se heló y los bellos de sus brazos se erizaron. – Entonces, ayer que estabas llorando, ¿realmente estabas anunciando la muerte de Obito; del chico que murió apuñalado?

— ¿La muerte de ese chico? No, yo no anunciaba la muerte de ese chico. Te lo dije, una hermana mía lloraba por él.

— Si no llorabas por él, entonces… -de repente Yamato se quedó mudo. – ¿Por quién llorabas?

La hermosa joven de piel lunar derramó una lágrima.

— Por ti… Yamato-kun –pronunció con su voz dulce, sollozando.

Yamato se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso pero luego relajó sus facciones y respiró con tranquilidad al tiempo en que lanzaba un suspiro de cansancio mientras la banshee lloraba lastimosamente.

— Vale, vale –él le palmeó el hombro. –No es como si fuera el primero, ¿no? –señaló Yamato las marcas de contabilidad que llevaba la chica en los pies. Ella detuvo su llanto, distraída, para mirarse los pies llenos de heridas.

— No, no eres el primero, pero eso no significa que sea menos doloroso.

— ¿Llorar por alguien que no conoces no es algo ilógico?

— La muerte no es lógica –respondió.

— Bueno –asintió sentándose en el suelo para descansar.

— ¿Qué haces? –parpadeó los ojos dos veces seguidas.

— Esperando mi muerte.

La banshee se le quedó viendo un largo rato, luego se dio media vuelta para irse.

— ¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Yamato.

— A llorar por alguien más –respondió.

— ¿A llorar por alguien más? –repitió Yamato para sí mismo mientras el miedo lo inundaba de nuevo – ¡Espera! ¿A qué te refieres con a llorar por alguien más? –la detuvo del brazo y la volteó, exigiéndole una respuesta. – ¿Estoy muerto? ¡¿Cuándo morí?!

— ¡Yamato-kun, cálmate! –le gritó ella.

— ¿Qué… -exclamó sumamente aturdido. –Dime, ¿cuándo morí?

— Por ahí –señaló ella al inicio del pasillo. Yamato caminó hasta allí y se dio cuenta de que había un agujero en el piso de madera y, abajo, en el piso inferior que estaba lleno de tablas viejas, cercas afiladas y penumbras, había un cuerpo acostado –Eres tú… cuando entraste se cayó una parte del piso… te clavaste una varilla en la cabeza –le explicó con dulzura.

Yamato se vio a sí mismo… abajo estaba su cuerpo… muerto… quieto… solo…

De todas las muertes que pudo tener Yamato hubiera deseado cualquiera, menos morir solo. ¿Por qué solo? ¿Por qué siempre solo? ¿Qué deidad o karma o lo que fuera, se había ensañado con él? Sin aceptarlo realmente, Yamato siempre supo que era uno de los favoritos de la soledad.

La banshee pasó por un lado de él para irse.

— Espera –la detuvo Yamato. –Espera un momento, banshee.

La banshee se volvió hacia él y le sonrió levemente mientras sus mejillas se sonrosaban.

— Mi nombre es Hinata –le informó con una expresión angelical.

— Hinata –susurró él viéndola desaparecer poco a poco como una bruma.

— Haz algo de tu vida Yamato, esta oportunidad no cualquiera la tiene – Las extremidades y el tórax de Hinata habían desaparecido por completo y su cara se estaba difuminando — Huye de los llantos… Yamato-kun – su cara terminó de desaparecer pero a pesar de eso Yamato logró escuchar lo último. Finalmente aquella extraña criatura mágica había desaparecido por completo.

— ¿Huir de los llantos? ¿Por qué tendría que huir si ya estoy muerto? –se preguntó Yamato con una sonrisa a punto de romperse. Siempre había sido una persona racional que creía en la ciencia, jamás pensó que las cosas mágicas e infernales existieran. Lo cierto es que existían.

Yamato sonrió de medio lado mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que había pasado. Solo bastaron un par de minutos para que la luna plateada reinara en la veloz oscuridad que se apoderó de la ciudad. No quiso estar ni un minuto adentro así que salió de allí cuando una persona atravesó su forma incorpórea.

— ¡Yamato! –gritó un hombre viéndolo en el fondo. Enseguida sacó un celular y pareció que, mientras lloraba, hablaba pidiendo una ambulancia.

Era Kakashi. ¿Qué demonios hacía él allí?

Yamato lo miró confundido y luego una luz lo cegó, pero no era una luz blanca, no, era una luz roja y entonces, Yamato sintió que moría dos veces.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Aquella situación era extraña, al igual que lo era la vida.

Alguna vez había escuchado que las coincidencias no existían…

Yamato estaba en el hospital. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y tenía una gran venda en la cabeza y en las costillas, además de que le estaban suministrando suero. Habían logrado salvarlo, pues la varilla que se le había encajado no había logrado perforar el cráneo, aunque sí le había provocado lesiones graves. Seguía dormido, pero Kakashi estaba seguro de que lo estaba escuchando así que le explicó que la noche que Yamato salió del funeral, Kakashi fue tras él para prestarle su celular y que pudieran estar en contacto, pero Kakashi no logró alcanzarlo cuando Yamato se fue en un taxi y él lo había seguido en su auto.

Había sido muy buena suerte… o tal vez algo que tenía que pasar.

Kakashi no lo tenía seguro, solo sabía que algún día Yamato iba a abrir los ojos y a salir de ese coma en el que se había metido.

Algún día…


End file.
